God's Time
by sammysgirl719
Summary: Demons are not the only creatures that make deals.


**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

God's Time

We're getting close. I can feel it. It's only a matter of time before my brother and I find and destroy the demon that ruined our lives. And I'm nervous. No, nervous isn't the word. I'm scared. But not for the reason you think. I've been carrying a secret for ten years. A secret only the angels in Heaven know about.

You see, I died on my fourteenth birthday. A hunt gone bad. There had been rumors of a spirit haunting a patch of woods. Anyone who went deep enough into the woods was drowned by this spirit in a small pond. So, naturally, we took the liberty of destroying said spirit. But something went wrong, I'm not exactly sure what. One minute I was walking alongside my father and my brother, the next we were split up, and I found myself being plunged into icy cold water. I tried to fight against the force that was holding me down against my will, but it was no use. As I struggled, I felt darkness creep over me. But it wasn't the darkness one would experience when falling unconscious. No, this was something different. This was the darkness of death.

In a matter of minutes, this morbid darkness enveloped my entire being, and I knew my time had come. But it didn't last more than a couple of seconds, and I found myself awakening from my so called eternal slumber. I was surprised beyond any reason; I could have sworn the spirit has killed me. It was then that I noticed that I was not floating in water, but lying on land. And I wasn't alone. As I sat up, I noticed the presence standing in front of me, and looking down upon me. A girl of about 16. I figured she must have been the one who saved me, and pulled me from the water. And when I saw who she really was, I knew I was right.

She wore a tank top that was pure white, as were her pants, which laced up at the bottom. Her feet were bare, and I saw that she wore a pearl ankle bracelet. She had long, silky hair that was so dark a brown it was almost black. She had bright sea green eyes that seemed to glow. And then there were the wings. Magnificent wings that were a beautiful mix of gray and white. I've seen demons all my life. It's part of my job. But I had never seen an angel before. Until know.

She knelt down and stared me right in the eye before she spoke. She told me that, as I had expected, I had died at the hands of the spirit. Everyone has a specific time when they are supposed to die, whether they are young or old. Some people die before their time, so they come back until it is their time. When I died, it was my time. She said that she had come to take my soul to Heaven. But she noticed something strange about me, but not in a bad way. So she looked deep into my soul and saw that I was on an important mission that I needed to complete. So she brought me back.

She paused for a moment to let this information sink in. Then she told the most important part. She said that if a person dies when it is their time, they have to stay dead. They can't come back. But she was going to make a deal with me. She said that from now until my mission is over, I would be living on God's Time. It's kind of like borrowed time, but different. Not everyone can live on God's Time. Only the most worthy. She told me that until my mission is complete, no matter what happens, I can not die. But the minute I finished my quest, I would die. She then wished me luck, touched my forehead, and I felt darkness envelope me. But this time, I knew it wasn't death.

I woke up a couple of minutes later, and soon my father and my brother found me. We destroyed the spirit and went home. I never told them what happened to me, and I probably never will. Ever since that day, I have been anticipating and dreading the day when we find this demon. Because I know when we do, my time on earth will end.

We're getting close. I can feel it. It's only a matter of time before my brother and I find and destroy the demon that ruined our lives. And I'm scared. But I'm not scared of dying. I'm scared of what will happen to my brother when I die. He has told me numerous times that he can't live without me, that I'm all he has left. I know he will take my death hard. And for that, I feel extremely guilty. But even though we are getting close, I don't know exactly when we will find the demon. No, I don't have that answer. That's an answer God only knows.


End file.
